Evaluation of new methodology and its implementation is the continuing objective of this project. A mezlocillin agar plate was devised to monitor mezlocillin-resistant bacteria. Similarly an agar plate which contains amikacin, methicillin and penicillin was formulated for recovery of a resistant corynebacterium that has caused infection in patients at BCRP. Newly available sera for streptococci grouping are under evaluation. A newly acquired Coy anaerobic number is being used to enhance recovery of anaerobes and to aid in anaerobic studies (Project No. 6219). Three tests are used to detect bacteria shown to be resistant to semi-synthetic penicillins, cephalosporins and/or the new beta-lactam antibiotics. A new method of pyocyanin production from P. aeruginosa was developed; about 50 percent of clinical isolates was found to produce it. Proteus morganii was found to be more sensitive to pyocyanin than P. vulgaris or P. mirabilis strains. The MIC 2000 is being utilized for minimum inhibitory concentrations and/or identification of microorganisms.